1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to a collapsible moisture impermeable packet containing moisture impregnated articles accessible through a resealable opening for individual dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Substantially wet sheets, tissues, wipes or towelettes such as are generally utilized for personal hygiene, cosmetic purposes, household cleaning applications and the like, have gained great popularity over the past several years. However, the containers used for storage of these items have generally been designed for bulk storage, of a large number of items, or for individual storage, of one item.
Each of the prior art techniques for packaging fail to satisfy a need for providing an inexpensive hermetically resealable packet for storing a small number of towelettes convenient for carrying in a pocket or purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,908 to Fitzpatrick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,044 to Tilp et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,466 to Hoffman et al each provide for moisture-impermeable packages with sealing lid means to prevent moisture-impregnated towelettes from drying out, before they are dispensed. Each of the packages in the above-cited patents are concerned with bulk packaging, wherein a large number of sheets or towelettes are stored at one time. Such bulk packaging techniques are not readily convertible to satisfy the limitations imposed upon the packaging of a small number of towelettes.
Other moisture-impermeable packaging techniques have been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,056 to Spruyt et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,703 to Dutcher.
In the Spruyt patent, a semi-rigid tray like container is shown with two overlapping thin, flexible materials attached to the outer edges of the tray. The overlapping sections of the flexible materials define a slit closure, which is elongated in a predetermined direction. The container is differentially stressed to apply a slit-sealing tension force in the direction of the slit elongation and the overlapping material sections to effect a substantially moisture-impermeable closure. It is apparent that the sealing system of the Spruyt patent does not provide for a positively sealed container since a relief of the tension forces by inadvertent compression of the ends of the container may easily cause the sealing relationship to be destroyed.
The Dutcher patent shows a reclosable plug-type dispensing package wherein a tray of sheet plastic is used as a container for liquid impregnated wiping tissue. The tray includes a bottom wall and upwardly inclined end and side walls having a commonly planer flange edge over which a heat sealable paperboard is sealed thereto to provide a top for the dispenser package. The top is provided with a weakened portion which forms an opening to access the towelettes in the tray. When the opening is formed and the portion of the paperboard top is removed, a plug is used to fill the opening and provide a sealing means for the package. It is apparent that the Dutcher patent presents a packaging technique which is both complicated in its construction and in its use.